Some known vehicles require electrical coupling and common grounding of on-board metal structures and equipment to prevent, for example, inductive pickup of electrical signals. When components cannot be integrally or metallurgically joined to other structures, coupling is typically accomplished through the use of metal straps sometimes referred to as bonding straps. Such bonding straps are typically constructed of copper cable with copper alloy or aluminum end fittings, depending on the types of metals being bonded. Frequently, the bonding straps are used to couple components constructed of galvanically different metals, such as aluminum and steel, which can react destructively when they contact each other in a corrosive environment. This is caused by the galvanic incompatibility of the two materials and results in the destruction of one or both of the materials and reduced or eliminated electrical contact therebetween.
Some known bonding straps are constructed of copper cable to optimize electrical conductivity. At each end of the cable is an attached lug of a metal type selected to provide metallurgical compatibility with the metal of the component to which the lug is to be attached. When components to be bonded are of different metal types, the lugs on each end of the strap may be of a different type to match the metal to which they will be mated; creating dissimilar metal interfaces in the bonding strap itself Because of the difficulty of welding the various metals of the strap construction together by conventional means, the components of the strap may be mechanically joined, which may create crevices and interstices in which corrosion may become localized and accelerated.